A week with the ghost
by xaturos
Summary: After the tartaros incident, with still healing wounds Gray must face an even greater challenge now. Birthday present for the meanie wtf gray
1. Teaser

_A/N: It has come to my attention that I haven't uploaded anything in a while, so to try and regain my writing inspiration I'll start with this. Spoiler warning for those who haven't read the manga. I also don't own ft in any way, shape or state._

* * *

Seriously, having your father's spirit lounging around your house was a pain in the ass. As Silver wondered around the house making uncomfortable questions ( _"so why the strip habit? Seriously son, can't you do the dishes? When your mother and I were alive we always left the sink spotless, it would do you some good to learn that habit, this bedroom is like a disaster area! Who lives like this?!)_ Seriously the nerve of that guy, bossing him around like; Well, like a father would do!

(He didn't secretly relish those moments he was getting with his dad for a couple of days, no, not at all.)

But the worst thing was that apparently Juvia had made a mission to communicate something to him, maybe she would have said the thing if his father didn't interrupt by shoving her to his arms or letting embarrassing stuff on plain sight (he swears he kept the Juvia dakimakura because it would be rude to toss it).

Just as he was musing about these things the bell of his house rang again signaling the arrival of Juvia. As his father appeared in the living room, Gray made an attempt to make his father behave.

"Are you really going to interrupt her today?" he asked annoyed.

' _Well, excuse me for wanting to tell good news to my wife when I meet her'_ was the retort of the incorporeal being.

"Geez I preferred you more when you were one of the nine demon gates" Gray said as he headed for the door, anything was better than this prankster of a father.

"Hey Juvia, do you want to come in?" Gray greeted the girl that had been coming for the past few days, she seemed very determined to tell him something but his father always interrupted her.

"Thank you Gray-sama, there's something I've wanted to tell you" she said as she collected courage to speak to him.

"You see, what I've been wanting to say is that-

Just then a couple of books fell from the bookcase of his living room, definitely his dad's work.

It just happened that the one book that fell with its pages open was Gray's old photo album.

Juvia fought hard to suppress the squeal that threatened to escape of her mouth. Regaining her composure she proceeded to help him pick up the books. "Gray-sama's books will keep falling if he keeps them unsteady" she told him as she folded again the photo album, but still a page that had a brownish color fell off.

As she picked the old page up the spirit of silver manifested itself behind her to get a peek of the peculiar paper.

As Gray realized what the page contained he dashed to take it of Juvia's hand but the two of them had already seen the drawing that had been made in it.

The drawing had been made when Gray was around seven years old, it depicted two stick figures to be his father and mother and a smaller stick figure that was Gray himself.

As Silver gaped with watery eyes (if spirits have watery eyes at all) the combination of cuteness and guilt was too much for Juvia who promptly fainted.

"Wait! No! Juvia!" Gray reached to her as he tried to wake her up. "Hey, I could use some help over here!" He yelled at Silver who was still tearing up at the sight of the drawing.

' _Oh yeah, I've heard mouth to mouth resuscitation works wonders in these cases'_ the spirit said as he regained composure.

"Why did I even bother?" Gray said defeated.

Oh what a week this was turning out to be.


	2. Chapter 1

A week with the ghost chapter 1

Monday

The sound of a moving person awoke Gray from his sleep. He opened his eyes to take in the surroundings: he was in a tent, on the opposite side six beds were arranged, each with an occupant, as Porlyusica injected the patients.

He moved his head to the side: at his right Natsu, Erza and Mirajane were resting; the three appeared to be in a very deep slumber as neither was disturbed by Porlyusica moving around.

At his left side Wendy and Lucy remained seated on their beds and spoke quietly to each other.

"Lucy, Wendy, where are we?" he whispered to the two.

"The others put this tent so Porlyusica could tend to the wounded" Wendy replied.

"Are we the only wounded?" he inquired.

"The ones in worse shape" Lucy commented "right now Porlyusica is applying the antidote for the magic barrier particles"

He took another look to the opposite side of the tent and quickly noticed the extra bed.

"Weren't they just five?" he asked.

"Juvia got some poison too from her battle with Keith" Lucy responded.

Gray took another glance to the other side, he was going to ask more questions but his entire body ached for rest and as soon as he closed his eyes sleep was quick to catch him.

* * *

Juvia is vaguely conscious when Porlyusica applies the antidote on her.

"Go back to sleep" Porlyusica commands but Juvia can't be sure if it's real or just part of a dream.

She catches a glimpse of Gray, bandaged and sleeping on the other side of the room and an unwavering guilt washes upon her. She finds that she dreads the moment that she will have to confess her doing.

And as she embraces slumber with open arms again Juvia can't help but wonder if there's any rain outside.

* * *

As the world came back to focus for Silver, he quickly got to his feet when the startling realization that _he's still alive_ crashed into him _._

"What the hell? I thought Gray and that girl had…" he muttered baffled by the situation.

"Damn I guess I better go see Gray" he said as he left the ruins of Tartaros where he woke up and made his way to the nearest road.

When the road he took came to an interception he made his way to a wandering selling woman.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Magnolia?" he asked her.

"Of course, it's that way" the lady pointed the left road, charmed, the lady continued

"I can take you there if you'd like" she offered but in the moment she tried to grab his hand she came to the startling realization that her hand literally went _through his._

The fact that she lasted a full ten seconds before running for her life while screaming ("A GHOST! HELP") was a feat for itself.

"Well… I better make my way for Magnolia before something else happens" Silver decided before hurrying to the road the woman had signaled before.

And thus, the strangest week in everybody's life started.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this far, I'm very sorry that I took so much to update but now that my college semester is finally over I can update more frequently, maybe bi-weekly or something so rest assured you'll hear more from this story soon! Very sorry to the followers for the problem at updating!


End file.
